El enviado del dios perro
by Eagle Gold
Summary: De todas las aldeas remotas y aisladas… ¿Había que llegar lícitamente a esa? Inuyasha ahora es su rey porque este coincide con el aclamado "Elegido" de la leyenda de su dios perro. Todo va bien, hasta que llegan los deberes de rey como…elegir prometida. Regalito para Ari's Madness ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Chapter 1

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen:** De todas las aldeas remotas y aisladas… ¿Había que llegar lícitamente a esa? Inuyasha ahora es su rey porque este coincide con el aclamado "Elegido" de la leyenda de su dios perro. Todo va bien, hasta que llegan los deberes de rey como…elegir prometida. Regalito para Ari's Madness ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

_Primero que nada… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Déjame decirte que se me hace un honor darte un regalo y que ¡Sea mi primer fic-cumpleañero!_

_Señorita Ari, espero que la pase bien y que reciba lindos y preciosos regalos._

_Yo tomé el reto que dice lo siguiente: **[Inuyasha y compañía] Buscando un fragmento el grupo llega a una aldea remota donde se veneran a los perros como dioses (al estilo antiguo Egipto). Al conocer a Inuyasha deciden proclamarlo su rey, ¿Cómo reaccionará él a tamaño subidón de ego? [Humor/A elección]**_

******¡Disfruta tu regalo que aquí va!**

* * *

**"El enviado del dios perro"**

**By Eagle Gold**

— Inuyasha…

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Estamos perdidos ¿No es así?

— ¡Deja de repetirlo maldita sea!— La cordura y paciencia del hanyou estaban al borde del abismo… ¡Esta bien! ¡Estaban perdidos! Pero no lo admitiría ante una histérica del futuro.

— Deberíamos pedir indicaciones— Se oyó la voz de monje, Inuyasha lo miro con lanzas asesinas en sus ojos— ¿Usted que cree señorita Kagome?

— Es lo más conveniente—El grupo hacía oído sordo al parloteo del hanyou.

— Espero que sea pronto… ¡Me muero de hambre!— El pequeño zorrito se acariciaba su estómago débilmente.

— Son unos malditos… ¡Ya verán! Cuando aparezca un youkai no los ayudare…—Los gritos y suplicas imaginarios hacían cosquilleo en las orejas perrunas de Inuyasha que formaba una risa maliciosa en su rostro.

— ¡Inuyasha!— Kagome rompió su malévolo pensamiento— ¿Vienes o no?—El grupo marchaba a paso veloz, Inuyasha estaba a casi sesenta metros de ellos.

— ¡Ya voy!

* * *

Una anatomía recta y derecha se encontraba bajo un roble bastante viejo, una mirada fija en el horizonte y solo el ruido de las aves en el estanque a su derecha.

— ¡Su excelencia, su excelencia!— Llamó un tono desesperado desde lo bajo de la colina donde estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede joven Satoshi?— Indagó paciente ante el escandaló.

— Unos aldeanos vieron al _Elegido_ su excelencia… ¡Al _Elegido_!—Los ojos de monje se abrieron en par ante la declaración del joven.

— ¿Y con quien lo acompañaba?

— Estaba junto a un monje y una exterminadora, ambos montados a una pantera. El _Elegido_ iba montado en un aparato extraño que lo conducía una exótica mujer y también había un cachorro de zorro—Describió a puño y letra, el monje miro al horizonte unos segundos e ingreso a su templo— ¿Su excelencia?

— _"Y un día llegara el Elegido: cuerpo de hombre-alma de perro. Adornado del rojo de los ojos caninos, llegara un ocaso de grandes magnitudes ondeando el plateado de los pelajes divinos y mirando con su matiz dorada…_— Citó el monje descendiendo de su templo, Satoshi lo observaba expectante—_…y en caso de penuria y oscuridad, moverá el viento para espantar el mal augurio"_

— Excelencia…

— La llegada del_ Elegido_ marca un nuevo comienzo y por ello debe ser nombrado el rey—Afirmó, Satoshi asintió seriamente— Avisa a la aldea mientras yo me reúno con él en la entrada.

— ¡Sí su excelencia!— Satoshi corrió hacía a la aldea al grito de: — ¡El _Elegido_ se aproxima!

— ¿Qué quieres decir Satoshi?— Una muchacha se acercó al joven anonadada.

— Morikazu…—La matiz en el rostro del joven se torno roja—…su excelencia, el monje Aoki me envió a proclamar la llegada del _Elegido_.

— ¿El enviado del dios perro esta cerca?—Satoshi asintió levemente, Morikazu sonrió y brinco alegremente— ¡Excelente noticia querido Satoshi! ¡Debemos avisar al resto!

— Oh…sí—Morikazu giro hacia su amigo y lo tiro del brazo— Morikazu…

— ¡Vamos Satoshi!—Alentó— ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

— Mi señor dios perro…bendito sea al enviarnos al _Elegido_ en estos momentos— Expresó en sus adentros dirigiéndose a la entrada de aldea.

* * *

— ¿Dónde están tus indicaciones ahora Miroku?— Miroku soltó un suspiro, Inuyasha tenía razón. No había hallado la posibilidad de encontrar indicaciones ya que nadie apareció. Una sonrisa altanera se formó en el oji-dorado.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate!

— ¡Kya!— E Inuyasha acarició la tierra sin dejar pasar un segundo.

— ¡Eso te pasa por torpe!— Manifestó el kitsune echándolo un penoso vistazo a tal trato.

— ¿Dónde cree que estamos excelencia?— La exterminadora miro al monje, obviando la pelea que iniciaban Inuyasha y Kagome.

— No puedo decirte algo claro Sango, pero la masa de calor que siento debemos estar cerca de una costa— Objetó, a la vez que corría al hanyou que pretendía apalearlo.

— ¿Tu no cansas verdad?— Kagome lo miro febrilmente, con una mirada de nuevo ¡Siéntate! a punto salir de sus labios. Con un poco de pavor, Inuyasha volvió sobre sus pasos al lado de la muchacha.

— Maldita Kagome…—Resopló entre sus dientes. De pronto frenó en seco y frunció su ceño moviendo sus orejas en alerta— Algo se acerca…

Los ojos de todos se movían en todas direcciones para divisar el peligro. Inuyasha tomó el mango de Tessaiga con su vista al frente, todos miraron y lo vieron: Un hombre de avanzada edad pero que se movía sin problema.

— ¿Qué demonios querrá este anciano?— Pensó Inuyasha al divisarlo mejor, sus ropas eran similares a las del maestro de Miroku. El anciano llegó frente a él y los demás, giro su mirada ante todos y luego la clavó en él— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Oh, _Elegido_! ¡Estoy aquí para servirle!— Se arrodilló muy entusiasmado ante los pies de Inuyasha dejando a este y al grupo muy estupefactos.

— ¿_Elegido_?—Kagome se acercó curiosa al anciano y a Inuyasha— ¿A qué se refiere con_ Elegido_?

— ¿Cómo es que viajando con él no conoces su historia?—El anciano dirigió mal tono a la miko, poniendo de mal humor a Inuyasha.

— ¡No le hables así a Kagome anciano extraño!

— ¡Oh sepa disculpar_ Elegido_!— El hombre de edad avanzada se arrodilló nuevamente suplicando perdón— Es que no entiendo como una mujer como ella no reconoce al enviado del dios perro en persona.

— ¿Dios perro?— Se preguntaron todos, confusos ante los dichos del anciano.

— Déjeme ver si entendí— Miroku se acercó dispuesto llegar al fondo de todo eso— ¿Me está diciendo que Inuyasha es el enviado de su dios?

— Efectivamente—Expresó tranquilo el anciano y tomó aire para continuar— _"Y un día llegara el Elegido: cuerpo de hombre-alma de perro. Adornado del rojo de los ojos caninos, llegara un ocaso de grandes magnitudes ondeando el plateado de los pelajes divinos y mirando con su matiz dorada y en caso de penuria y oscuridad, moverá el viento para espantar el mal augurio"— _Mencionó ante todos, quienes miraron a Inuyasha muy asombrados.

— ¿Qué demonios me ven?— Inquirió malhumorado el hanyou, esas miradas que acostumbraban a poner sus amigos cada vez que lo mencionaban terceros le erizaban la piel.

— Pero Inuyasha…—Shippo lo miraba sumamente maravillado—…. ¡Ese hombre dice que eres enviado de un dios!

— Sí ¿Y qué?

— Por favor anciano, cuéntenos sobre ese enviado y su dios— Pronuncio amablemente Kagome, dirigiendo luego a Inuyasha una vista algo molesta— El parecer el _Elegido _desconoce la historia.

— De acuerdo señorita—El anciano suspiro y empezó— En los inicios de nuestra aldea, éramos prósperos y en dirección a convertirse en sitio real ya que nuestros perros a quienes veneramos por su fidelidad y compañerismo convertían nuestro sitio en un lugar seguro. Pero todo cambio un día que llego un terrateniente enfermo que llegaba consigo una cobra. El terrateniente murió al poco tiempo de haber llegado y ante esto la cobra enloqueció comenzando a atacar a los aldeanos. En ese entonces mi abuelo era monje y decidió sacrificarla pero no sospecho que esa era una hija de la diosa serpiente la cual tomó venganza contra la aldea, cuando todo parecía perdido un dios perro apareció en nombre de nuestra aldea y acabó con dicha diosa y antes de irse nos dijo que llegaría alguien con cuerpo de hombre y alma de perro que nos traería una nueva era a todos— Al finalizar, todos volvieron que quedarse estupefactos.

— Inuyasha…—Kagome fue la primera en romper el incomodó silencio establecido— ¿Eres un enviado de dios?

— Así parece Kagome— Contestó aún sumergido en un trance— Oye anciano…

— Aoki, soy el monje Aoki.

— Bueno monje Aoki… ¿Qué debo hacer sí soy ese _Elegido_?

— En primer lugar verá mi señor: usted será proclamado rey— Todos abrieron sus ojos en par ante esa declaración.

— ¿Inuyasha rey?— Se preguntaron todos.

— Claro, él traerá nueva era por lo que tener un título de soberano— Indicó el monje Aoki. Inuyasha grugió sus dientes con ligero fastido pues en el rostro de Shippo se veía una risa contenida.

— ¡Será soberano perruno!— Expresó finalmente tras una extensa carcajada, lo que siguió de un golpe de Inuyasha en la cabeza del kitsune— ¡Me dolió!

— ¡No te burles de mí chaparro del demonio!— El hanyou mantenía alzado su puño ante el zorrito que empezó a sollozar y pedir auxilio a Kagome lo que claramente significaba un:

— ¡Siéntate!

— ¡Mi señor!— Aoki aterrado ante el conjuro, de inmediato socorrió al _Elegido_— ¿Pero que la he hecho esa mujer?

— Es la primera vez que alguien ayuda a Inuyasha tras un siéntate de Kagome— Sango no salía de su asombró.

— Pues debe ser muy importante Inuyasha en aquella aldea— Miroku miraba la escena notablemente preocupado— Lo mejor será acompañarlo y evitar que se descontrole siendo rey.

* * *

Toda la entrada principal estaba adornada con colgantes, luces y antorchas en forma de perro, cada casa llevaba un estandarte con su apellido en una figura canina. Claramente, toda la aldea estaba alegre con la llegada de su nuevo rey.

Inuyasha era llevado sobre una carroza adornada de motivos rojos, a su derecha estaba Kagome y Shippo y por detrás, montados en Kirara, iban Miroku y Sango.

— ¿Todo esto por ser ese _Elegido_?— Inuyasha miraba muy confundido toda aquella celebración.

— ¿Aún no entiendes Inuyasha?—Kagome lo miro e Inuyasha negó— ¡Eres su rey! Un rey es un soberano absoluto que dirige un país o castillo y sus decisiones no son discutidas, solo obedecidas.

— Es decir que sí Inuyasha pide algo se lo darán. Sí pide una sandía ¿Se la darán?—Ejemplifico el kitsune, ansioso de saber.

— Claro Shippo, cualquier cosa que quiera se la darán.

— Cualquiera cosa…— Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del oji-dorado, sonriendo ante la oportunidad de darse un deleite— ¡Oye monje!—Aoki miro al hanyou con temor— ¡Tráeme algo de comer!

— ¡Claro mi rey!—El monje salió hacía los cultivos de una casa y arrancó un racimo de naranjas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que hace!— Exclamó el dueño de los cultivos, fastidiado.

— Mi buen hombre, son naranjas para el rey—Aoki le explico y el hombre, con rostro arrepentido, le pidió disculpas— ¡Tome naranjas frescas mi rey!

— Sí, frescas o secas— El nuevo rey aventó las frutas de las manos del monje y se dispuso a comer.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Eso fue descortés!— En el tono de Kagome se mostraba indignación— El monje Aoki robó fruta a un pobre aldeano por ti.

— Tú lo dijiste Kagome, yo soy rey y ellos solo obedecen y no discuten—Inuyasha se concentró en pelar su naranja y hacer oído sordo a los regaños de la miko.

— Espero que Inuyasha no se vuelva más arrogante de lo que es ahora que es soberano— Se dijo la miko mirándolo, pues era una posibilidad que aparte ser un arrogante hanyou se convirtiera en un arrogante hanyou rey.

Tras pasar por la aldea, la carroza que transportaba al enviado del dios perro llegó hasta una parte alejada de la aldea, un castillo que a su derecha tenía de compañía un lago y a su otro lado un jardín de flores.

— Mi rey— Aoki se posiciono frente a Inuyasha y los demás—Este será su hogar y asentamiento a partir de ahora… ¡El Cantillo real!

— ¿Cantillo?— Una gota de sudor corrió en la rostro de Kagome.

— Así es señorita, un castillo es algo para humanos solamente pero un cantillo ¡Es un sitio para perros y humanos!— Expresó con mucho sentimiento.

— Parece que este monje es más charlatán y está más chiflado que tú Miroku— Señalo el kitsune al dueño del Agujero Negro.

— ¡Charlatán puede ser pero chiflado no!

— ¿Chiflado no?— La exterminadora lo miro con enfado— ¿Cómo no sería chiflado si cada mujer que encuentra le pide tener un hijo con usted?

— Pero es mi deber para continuar mi legado…—Parloteó Miroku a su defensiva, la exterminadora chistó nuevamente que era una pensamiento ilógico, el monje la intentó_ calmar_ lo que concluyo con un Hiraikoutsu en la cabeza de su señoría.

— Estos dos nunca cambiaran ¡Los adultos son complicados!— Reflexiono Shippo negando a la vez con su cabeza.

— Sabías palabras señor Shippo—Una voz detrás de nuestro grupo se oía, era un joven de pelo azul, aspecto delgado y una matiz de piel intermedia.

— ¡Oh Satoshi! ¡Qué bueno verte aquí!— El monje se mostraba muy contento de ver a aquel halagador joven— Mi rey, el es Satoshi. Aprendiz mío desde infante y a partir de ahora su sirviente.

— ¿Yo excelencia? ¿Ayudante del rey?— El joven Satoshi se mostraba un poco perplejo ante tal declaración del monje.

— Confió en que ayudaras al rey en todas sus dudas y preguntas— Aoki reflejaba orgullo en sí—Eres aptó para muchas Satoshi como para hacer el nombramiento del rey.

— ¿Se refiere a la ceremonia real?

Aoki asintió e inmediatamente su ex joven aprendiz busco los elementos necesarios para concretar la ceremonia.

— Se ve que el joven Satoshi está muy entusiasmado—Comentó Kagome con una sonrisa al hanyou.

— ¡Feh!—El hanyou soltó solo un suspiro con poco aliento.

— Cuando Tessaiga aumentaba su poder tú actitud era similar ¿O no Inuyasha?—Le recordó pícaramente la miko al hanyou que se sonrojaba nervioso.

— Eh…es completamente diferente…—Solo atino de decir nervioso hasta las orejas, Kagome sotó una ligera carcajada.

Satoshi regresó y trasladó a todos a la sala principal donde estaba el trono real y variedad de esculturas de canes. En primer lugar le entregó a Inuyasha un pergamino de lo que él debía responder, luego le situó el manto de rey canino en su espalda: una extensa capa de hilos de plata bordada con un can en hilos de oro y así comenzó la ceremonia.

— _Tras la derrota de la diosa serpiente, el dios perro juro a esta aldea y todos sus presentes que enviara a alguien con cuerpo de hombre y alma de perro para traer prosperidad a estas tierras, esta figura misteriosa se haría llamar el Elegido y llevaría consigo el_ _rojo de los ojos caninos, el plateado de los pelajes divinos, algo de la matiz dorada legendaria y una capacidad indudable de controlar los vientos…—_Recitó Satoshi a todo pulmón, el ambiente era acompañado de un aire ceremonial y un silencio firme_—…__¿Eres tú acaso ese aclamado enviado del dios?_

— Sí lo soy—Contestó el hanyou, tal y como decía el pergamino.

— _¿Llevaras con honra y valor el manto del rey canino?_

— Con honra y valor.

— _¿Respetaras la tierra que te fue dada y la gente que sirve a ti desde este momento_?

— Tierra y gente serán respetadas.

— _Entonces…ante esta gente presente y ante los ojos del dios perro… ¡Te nombró soberano absoluto de esta tierra!_

— ¡Hurra por el rey Inuyasha!

— ¡Hurra!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Y que te pareció Ari? ¿Hermoso, lindo, horrible? Bueno, apenas esto es solo el primer capítulo así que aun no termina esta aventura.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen:** De todas las aldeas remotas y aisladas… ¿Había que llegar lícitamente a esa? Inuyasha ahora es su rey porque este coincide con el aclamado "Elegido" de la leyenda de su dios perro. Todo va bien, hasta que llegan los deberes de rey como…elegir prometida. Regalito para Ari's Madness ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

_Señorita Ari, aquí esta la segunda parte de esta historia en dedicatoria a su fecha cumpleaños y no sé si es el final porque en verdad me inspiro el reto que tome :D_

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo...¡Disfrútenlo todos o coman brocolí!**

* * *

**"El enviado del dios perro"**

**By Eagle Gold**

_— ¿Así que ese el Elegido?— Se preguntó con un seseante voz— ¡He, he!_

_— ¡No podrás acabarlo asquerosa reptadora!— Se oyó una voz del prisionero de la primera— ¡El es…_

_— cuerpo de hombre-alma de perro…—Completó con fastidio—Repites lo mismo desde hace dos décadas._

_El prisionero gruño. La reptadora siseó._

* * *

Aproximadamente habían pasado tres días desde la ceremonia donde a Inuyasha se lo nombró rey. Desde entonces, cada uno del grupo estaba en lo se dice _su salsa_. Miroku rodeado de mujeres que Sango _amablemente _quitó de su camino, Shippo entrenando arduamente con ayuda de los guerreros de aldea y Kagome recibiendo los gloriosos beneficios de las aguas termales.

E Inuyasha, por supuesto, regodeándose en las ventajas de ser un soberano.

— Mi rey…— Satoshi se sentía un poco incomodo y aunque lo negase, tentado por los manjares—…cuanto apetito tiene…

— ¡No he probado algo delicioso en días!— Manifestó como excusa sin dejar de saciar su estómago— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ramen de Kagome…

— ¿Se refiere a esa exótica mujer?— El hanyou asintió e Satoshi aclaró su garganta para hablar— ¿Ella es tiene alguna relación con usted mi rey?

Todo el vino salió de la boca de Inuyasha hacia el suelo.

— Eh…bueno…— ¿Cómo definir su relación con Kagome? No algo como lo fueron su madre y su padre pero tampoco tenían una extraña relación como Sango y Miroku ¿Cuál era su relación con Kagome? Ambos compartían muchas cosas, como las idas y vueltas entre mundos y los paseos en el de Kagome. Ella prometió estar a su lado a pesar de estar presente Kikyo y ya había pasado tiempo desde entonces…los sentimientos cambiaron…pero él era muy orgulloso para admitir que nada de lo que sentía su corazón era lo mismo que aquella vez—Kagome es mi compañera junto con los demás ¡Y no molestes al rey y tirate un buen balde de agua encima!

— Como diga mi rey—El asistente del rey se retiro y salió hacia el pozo de agua.

— ¿Qué haces Satoshi?— Era el monje Aoki junto con la bella Morikazu.

— El rey me ordenó que me tirase un balde de agua— Explico, tomando el recipiente entre su manos y volcándolo en su cuerpo. Aoki y Morikazu soltaron una ligera carcajada.

— Satoshi… ¿Has podido saber algo del rey y la relación con sus acompañantes?— Indagó el monje, cambiando de tema.

— Excelencia, recientemente me dijo que la exótica mujer llamada Kagome era su compañera de viaje al igual que la exterminadora, el monje y el pequeño zorro— Contestó Satoshi secándose un poco sus prendas.

— Eso quiere decir que la prometida del rey puede ser Morikazu— Satoshi se sobresaltó ante la última oración, su rostro se deformaba de pena.

— ¿Morikazu su prometida?

— Claro que sí joven Satoshi, ella es una mujer educada y con todas la facultades para ser esposa del rey.

— Como diga su excelencia, yo debo seguir atendiendo los pedidos del rey— El joven Satoshi se encontraba en un aprieto: Su amor desde la infancia iba a casarse con su soberano ¿Podría hablar con su rey? ¡Tonterías! Los reyes no eran gente que dialogara, ellos mandaban y nada más— ¡Necesito un milagro!

— ¿Eh? ¿A ti te gusta la señorita Morikazu?—Satoshi recibió en sus oídos una aguda voz.

— Eh sí…pero ¿Quién eres y donde estas?— De la nada, una cosa colorada y peluda cayó a los pies de Satoshi, era Shippo quien andaba oculto por ahí.

— Señor Shippo…

— Escucha Satoshi. Kagome e Inuyasha si tienen una relación…extraña pero la tienen…pero ambos son muy tontos para decirlo en público—Explica seriamente el kitsune, quien había escuchado la charla del joven y el monje— Es por eso Morikazu no puede casarse con Inuyasha y sí contigo.

— Pero señor Shippo… ¿Cómo evitaremos una boda real y ya arreglada?— Indaga el joven Satoshi sin esperanza.

— Miroku y Sango podrán ayudarnos— Le indica sonriendo— Pero tú también debes hacer algo para evitar esa boda ¿Me ayudas?

Satoshi no dudo ni un segundo.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Mientras tanto, en el cantillo real donde se encontraba el rey.

— Keh…—Lamento con pesadez. Inuyasha estaba intensamente tedioso, no estaba al corriente de cuánto tiempo llevaba dando bendiciones reales a aldeanos y guerreros. Eso de ser rey no le estaba gustando— ¡Oye tú!—Exclamó dirigiéndose a un guardia, su tono brusco estremecío a todos los presentes— ¿No puedo decirles a estos sujetos que se marchen y ya? ¡Soy el rey maldita sea!

— Pero mi rey, las bendiciones son parte de sus deberes reales—Explico con un notable temor.

— ¡Pero esto es aburrido!— Exclamó Inuyasha tirándose en el trono sintiendo que se dormía, pero al sentir el olor de Kagome acercarse se reanimo al instante.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Sí, era Kagome. Una parte de él agradecía que viniera y otra parte, extrañamente, le produjo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y algo de calor en todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Alto ahí!—Las filosas hachas de los guardias detuvieron el paso de la miko del futuro.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen?—Preguntó algo asustada, el hecho de pelear con bandidos y demonios con extremidades filosas le provocó un espanto hacia las armas de guerra.

— ¡Estúpidos! ¡Ven para acá Kagome!—Le indico bruscamente el hanyou a sus allegados.

Los guardias raudamente obedecieron y la dejaron pasar otorgándole un lugar a la derecha de Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo va el reinado? ¿Eh?

— Keh… ¡Esto de ser el Elegido es aburrido! Les dije que no quería recibir a nadie y no me hacen caso— Expresó Inuyasha muy resignado y con tic comenzando en su ojo derecho. Se colapsó en el trono agotado, intentando reponerse— ¿Y donde han estado los demás?—Habló, intentando no desfallecer en el intento.

— Pues, Miroku y Sango han estado paseando con el carruaje, Shippo entrenando con los guardias y yo en las aguas termales—Le relató Kagome. Inuyasha suspiro, extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero sobretodo con ella. Pelearle y oírla sentarlo eran cosas muy importantes para él.

— Oye Kagome… ¿Siendo rey puedo pedir lo que sea?—Irrumpió a la miko.

— Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?— Los ojos azabache se posaron en los dorados, intrigante.

— Eh…porque…—Inuyasha se acercó al lado de Kagome, mucho se habrá acercado que se mezclaron sus aires—…yo quería…

— ¡Mi rey! ¡Mi rey!

Aoki irrumpió el momento de hanyou y miko que se tuvieron que aguantar las miradas del monje.

— ¿Es que acaso esta mujer es su prometida?

— ¿Qué?— Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron colorados hasta las orejas— ¡No, no, no somos prometidos!—Dijeron al microsegundo.

— Pero mi rey…—Aoki exhaló con tedio, al parecer su rey era alguien que no notaba noción de lo importante de la reputación— Los rumores que corren en la aldea es que usted tiene algo a ocultas con esta exótica mujer—El monje dirigió una vista reprochadora a Kagome— Hace dos días, unos guardias los vio hablando a ocultas en el pozo y tras la ceremonia usted tuvo mucho contacto con ella tras el desmayó de aquel aldeano.

— Tras la ceremonia, ese aldeano asqueroso quiso tocar a Kagome por gusto y yo le di su merecido—Pensaba Inuyasha al recordar mencionadas situaciones— Y hace dos días nos encontrábamos en el pozo para hablar sobre el día en que ella regresaría a su época.

— Mi rey, todo esto se lo digo por algo muy concreto: Debe elegir prometida.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala principal, Inuyasha no salía de un trance y Kagome estaba estupefacta.

— ¿Prometida?—La pregunta resonó en la cabeza del hanyou y recordó a su madre, ella era prometida de un rey cuando se enamoro de su padre y a si se hubiera rendido se hubiera entregado a ese rey.

Un matrimonio sin amor.

No quería eso.

¿Kagome podría ser su prometida? ¿Ella querría?

No es que amara a Kagome pero no se casaría con una humana cualquiera, menos una desconocida.

¿Tan malo sería tener a Kagome de esposa?

Evitaría que Koga se le acercara a Kagome ¿O no? Así le haría un favor a aquella loba de Ayame con el sarnoso. Estaría ayudando y haciendo un favor a alguien ¿No es así?

— Feh, Kagome es mi prometida y me casare con ella ¿Ya está?

— ¡Claro mi rey! ¡La ceremonia será esta misma tarde!— El monje, muerto de felicidad, salió corriendo a alistar los preparativos para la boda real.

— Tonto monje ¿No lo crees Kagome?... ¿Eh Kagome?

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡S-I-É-N-T-A-T-E!

— Justo cuando es la boda se destroza el suelo de la sala principal—Lamenta el monje Aoki— ¡Vamos señores! ¡Esto debe arreglarse y quedar como nuevo!

— Es curioso, la huella tiene la forma del rey—Comenta un guardia.

— Es verdad—Analiza un segundo guardía—¿Dónde estará rey en estos momentos?—Observando por todos lados.

— Mmh, quizás con su prometida—Contesta el primero.

— Debe ser. El rey tiene suerte, esa mujer es muy amable y de sonrisa bella.

— Es cierto.

— ¡¿Se van a casar?! — Atónitos se encontraban Sango y Miroku ante la relevación de sus amigos de su compromiso.

— ¡Todo porque alguien le confesó eso el monje Aoki sin decirme nada antes! —Expresó Kagome indirectamente al hanyou.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me casara con esa muchacha que ni siquiera conozco? —Uso como método de defensa.

— Inuyasha, lo que me sorprende es que hayas elegido a la señorita Kagome y no a...alguien más…—Confesó el monje, provocando un silencio incomodo entre los presentes.

— ¡No fastidies Miroku! —Le dijo Inuyasha severamente cortante y escapándose sutilmente de la situación—Lo importante es que ese estúpido monje no me fastidie más. Solo quiero acabar con esto antes del ocaso— ¡Vámonos Kagome! Aoki dice que vayamos para probarnos las ropas ceremoniales.

Inuyasha y Kagome se retiro de allí con un aspecto serio ¿Qué provocaba que Inuyasha estuviera tan ansioso por la boda?

_— A ese enviado de dios se le ve muy ansioso de contraer matrimonio con esa muchachita— Dijo mirando la esfera de cristal— Pues su matrimonio no llegara ni al altar…jeje—De un movimiento rápido movió su boca a hacia la esfera, saliendo de esta veneno, al soltar una gota en la esfera por una extraña razón empezó a expulsar chispas._

_— Jaja, tu veneno no es efectivo con la prometida de mí enviado bruja escamosa—Dijo con regocijo él que ahora se revela como el dios perro._

_— Mmh—Expresó con disgusto—Esa muchachita claramente controla poderes espirituales—La diosa serpiente se puso a pensar— Sería una lástima que la supuesta víctima del dios perro no estuviera muerta ¿O sí? —El dios perro la miro con repugnancia y empezó a ladrar— ¡Calla perro! ¡Yo mismo evitare esa boda y acabare con tu estúpido elegido y su mujer! ¡Y esta vez no podrás evitarlo!_

_La diosa serpiente se sacudió, haciendo sonar su cascabel de forma amenazante y abriendo un portal a su vez en dirección a la aldea. El dios perro intento salir de su prisión pero la jaula le lanzaba veneno letal para desmayarlo._

_— Adiós querido dios perro—Dijo la diosa con ironía, saliendo hacia el mundo de las guerras civiles._

El silencio era sumamente evidente, solo se podía apreciar el sol comenzando a descender hacia la línea de horizonte y a ellos contemplándolo. Él con la manta real y su traje rojo recién aseado complementado la corona real. Ella con un vestido acoplado a su anatomía blanca de distintas tonalidades rojas con una manta idéntica a de él y una delicada corona en su cabeza.

— Están preparados— Comentó Aoki con suma felicidad mirando a la pareja real—Finalmente empezara la nueva era— El monje se retiro para dejar a la pareja unos minutos más. Inuyasha y Kagome se suspiraron, esta mañana eran amigos y al cabo de unas horas se convirtieron en prometidos y en apenas unos minutos serian marido y mujer.

— Oye Kagome…—Inuyasha rompió aquel incomodo silencio que había estado entre ellos desde hace unas horas—¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo un poco confundida… ¿Cómo le explicare a mi madre que me convertí en reina y soy esposa de un enviado de un dios perro? —Expresó imaginando como seria mencionada situación— Inuyasha… ¿Te casas conmigo porque no querías a otra mujer o porque Kikyo no estaba cerca?

— Kagome yo…—Se quedo sin habla, sabia que todo esto podía dar como resultado aquella pregunta de sí su decisión fue por descarte o fue por sentimiento alguno—...yo decidí que tú fueras mi prometida porque tú decidiste estar a mi lado...¿No es así?— La miko del futuro asintió levemente—Y ahora te yo quiero estar a tu lado como tú lo has estado Kagome...

— Inuyasha...— Los oídos de Kagome no creían cada palabra dicha por Inuyasha en ese momento. Él la quería a su lado, no sabía si era por algún sentimiento amor o solo por confusión pero sabía que Inuyasha no mentía, su dicho era completamente sincero.

— Dime Kagome...¿Estarás a mi lado?— Reitero seriamente y cruzando su mirada ambarina con la azabache , en su interior sin embargo corría un temor al rechazo por parte de la miko, porque estaba la posibilidad que al igual que él, ella pudo haber cambiado sus sentimientos.

— Siento su sinceridad en cada palabra Inuyasha y eso me la tranquilidad de responderte afirmativamente— Inuyasha la miro confundido. Kagome cerró sus ojos y sonrío— Inuyasha, yo estaré a tu lado.

— Gracias Kagome— Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del peli-plateado y le extendió su mano— Ven, debemos terminar con esto pronto—Inuyasha mostró un leve ceño fruncido llamando la atención de Kagome.

— ¿Por qué te encuentras tan apresurado Inuyasha?

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y luego dirigió su vista al sol que estaba ocultándose, avanzó a unos pasos y giro hacía la miko.

— ¿No recuerdas Kagome que noche será hoy?— La miko pensó por unos segundos y negó— Hoy será luna nueva.

¡Lo había olvidado! Era la única noche de debilidad del hanyou.

— Entonces debemos apresurarnos, solo queda una hora para la luna nueva.

— Sí.

* * *

— ¿Carruaje?

— Sí.

— ¿Sogas?

— Listas.

— ¿Discurso de declaración de amor?

— ¿Eso también debía hacerlo yo?

— ¡Pero que idiota es este Satoshi!— Pensó Shippo suspirando tedio— Esta bien, eso no es importante— Le dijo mostrandolé una sonrisa.

— Gracias señor Shippo. De verás gracias— Expresivamente el joven abrazo al kitsune.

— No hay de que— Dijo correspondiendo el gesto— ¡Ahora vamos! Debemos salvar Morikazu de ese matrimonio y casarla contigo.

— De acuerdo— Contestó Satoshi preparado para salvar a Morikazu desconociendo que en realidad Kagome era quien se sacaba con Inuyasha.

* * *

_— Estoy cerca...— Siseó la diosa serpiente— Puedo oler el aroma de aquel perro y esa muchachita._

* * *

— Vamos Satoshi...¿Eh?— Shippo se detuvo en seco, un aroma desconocido se acercaba.

— Señor Shippo...— El enamorado de Morikazu frenó al igual el kitsune.

— Satoshi quédate quieto— Shippo se asomó hacia el camino incautamente con sus sentidos alerta. De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar y un portal se abrió en sus rostros dejándolo con asombro tanto a kitsune como humano cuando de ese salió la diosa serpiente.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la diosa serpiente! ¡La diosa que asesino el dios perro!— Satoshi no salia de un trance de asombró ante lo que veía— ¡Ocúltese señor Shippo!

El zorrito obedeció y se oculto trás unos arbustos, la diosa pasó sin percatarse de sus presencias pero el viento de dejo atrás fue lo suficiente para absorber a kitsune y humano por el portal.

— ¡Oh dios! ¡Moriré de sin poder contar anécdotas de amor!—Se lamentaba el joven Satoshi, sollozando.

— ¿Y que hay de mí? ¡Yo ni siquiera conocí a alguien especial!— Expresó Shippo, sumamente molesto.

El portal los arrastró hacía una cueva oscura, luego de cerrarse, Shippo prendió su Fuego Mágico y nuevamente el asombro se planteó en sus ojos.

— _Un kitsune y un humano...¡Vaya!_— Comentó un inmensa figura animal, de pelajes plateados, vista roja y con una matiz dorada en forma de aura rodeándolo.

— No puede ser...es el dios perro...— Satoshi se mostró maravillado y se arrodillo— ¡Oh señor dios perro!

— ¿El dios perro?— Se preguntó Shippo.

— _Humano, ¿Como llegaste aquí?_— Indagó el dios perro.

— El portal que formó la diosa serpiente nos trajo aquí— Explico Shippo, mirando que el dios se encontraba en una prisión— ¿Por que te rodea un campo de protección?

—_ La diosa serpiente, hace un mes atrás me descubrió en mi momento de debilidad, la luna nueva_— Explico la divinidad canina— _Y mi aprisionó aquí._

— ¿Luna nueva? ¡Es la misma noche donde Inuyasha se convierte en humano!— Se percató Shippo, aterrado ante la situación.

— _Sí, toda luna nueva representa un punto de debilidad para los perros, incluso para los dioses_— Le comentó el dios perro al kitsune— _Cachorro de kitsune ¿Tu conoces al enviado mío?_

— A Inuyasha sí, es mi amigo.

— _Escucha, se que los de tu especie tienen un fuego mágico capaz de romper campos de serpientes ¡Úsalo por favor_!— Shippo obedeció e inmediatamente utilizó el ataque y, para su sorpresa, el dios perro se libero. — _Kitsune, el fuego de zorro aterra a las serpientes y tambíen a sus hechizos, incluso hasta la más poderosa divinidad_— Explico el dios perro a Shippo— _¡Debemos ir al mundo humano y acabar con la diosa serpiente!_

— Pero es luna nueva esta noche mi señor— Acotó el joven Satoshi.

— _Humano, siempre he ahorrado energías para las noches de luna nueva y esta noche no es la excepción_— Sumamente seguros, Shippo y Satoshi se subieron al lomo del dios en dirección al cantillo real para salvar la vida de Inuyasha y los demás.

Una batalla ardua estaba por iniciar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Que te pareció hasta ahora Ari? ¿Y a los demás lectores? Creo que lo deje en la mejor parte jeje...bueno, hasta dentro de unos días con el capítulo final.

Saludos y buena suerte si empiezan las clases.

(Yo empiezo en dos días :8)


End file.
